Runnaway Child
by BOOKWORMSRULE02
Summary: 4 years of intense training of her life@ SEAL TEAM 6 until the age of 18. Murdered Family on her 21st birthday. Rouge Bounty Hunter. (Formor Name: Beatrice Prior.) R&R! Please Read!
1. Life or Death

"Beatrice Prior! Get yourself down here this instant!"

I hear my mothers voice trembling but stern. I was in the middle of shooting and couldn't be bothered to put the gun away and give it a good 'clean-strip'.

I ran downstairs and see my mother tied up, along with my father and brother. I open my mouth to scream but 6 men with black facemasks and guns interrupt me.

"SCREAM AND SHE DIES." He threatens.

"What do you want?" I say; my voice stern, I don't want to show them that I'm weak. Not right now.

"I'll give you all my money just let them g-" I'd rather have my family then a bunch or green papers. But he interrupts me. _What does he want?_

"Do you think I want your stupid money? I'm after something a little bigger."

"Wha-"

"Shut up. I don't want anything from you, except your family. I'm gonna give you till the count of ten, you will shoot your family or else you'll endure the pain of ME ending them. So… what's it gonna be?"

I look at my Mother; Father and Brother.

"Mother what am I gonna d- Wait. Kill me. Not them, ME."

"Tris. My baby girl, No." I hear my Father plead.

"Father, it's my-" I say.

"SHUT UP! I don't want you're… whatever it is you call it but you've got 5 seconds, 4…"

"Tris, honey, we need to-"

And there was the bang of the gun; blood from each of my Family's head.

I grabbed the gun from my side and shoot the first two men in the head; I hit the next in the face and broke his neck; One tried to punch me in the face I grabbed his arm and whilst holding it I shot his partner; I twisted him around but he was out of my grasp. He punched me but I ducked and dodged, and I punched his nose so hard that he fell back. I ran to the next person, tackled him and stuck a knife right under his chin. I turned around and saw the next take a run for it but I threw knifes so he was stuck to the wall. His blood stained his shirt.

"Who sent you?" My sadness was overthrown by anger and my voice emotionless.

"I-I umm…" he stuttered.

"WHO?!" I screamed.

"J-Jeanine M-M-Matthews! Erudite l-lead-" and he was gone.


	2. Meeting Four

I knew they would come back for me so I packed my bags.

Into the weapons room I went. I grabbed my Dad's huge metal case where he usually stashed his weapons whenever we moved house so the neighbors never got suspicious of us. I grabbed ALL of the throwing knives; guns along with their specific magazines,

(**A.N If you didn't know what that is, it's bunch of bullet which will have enough for a fully loaded gun)**;

-swords, bows, spears ect. I dragged the suitcases into the hallway where they would never leave my sight.

I next ran into my room and grabbed all my clothes, jewelry, make-up cases, my artworks and crafting materials; real and fake IDs and other belongings. I saw the one picture of my family that wasn't broken, burned or ripped and I put it into the suitcase. I dragged 2 next to my weapons suitcases.

I got a small suitcase just incase if I need to go to a hotel or something and put daggers, guns and knives; undergarments, normal day clothes, my laptop, earphones, towels, ipod and my beats pill and headphones. I dragged it next to the three other suitcases.

I looked around and sneaked into the shattered and broken room that had once belonged to Mother and Father. I tapped onto the wall once, twice, three times then four times.

The wall split and there it was: The Family Fortune in 1 large suitcase of cash, Credit and Debit cards which I had already knew every single pin code to.

I know why Mother, Father and Caleb trained me and kept so much money in their Debit and Credit Cards and why they never went by their real name, why I knew every password to all the rooms and cards or why they never talk about their jobs, past or careers.

I grabbed the 8 suitcases one by one and I stuffed it into my Audi Q7.

I looked back at the house and remembered something. Their bodies. I ran inside and covered their bodies with linen cloths and carried them outside. I scribbled their names on them. Father was holding his favorite blunt sword, Mother was holding a bouquet of Roses, Tulips, Lavender and Primroses, and Caleb was holding a book. I burnt the house with tears running down my eyes. All the memories gone, burned, vanished. I turned away, jumped into my car and drove off.

**{A.N Tris is 18 years old so basically she's a young adult}**

******Just decided to be here…So basically Tris is on the HIGHWAY! Baii!*****

**Right before I forget. Tris has black hair and electric blue and purple at the tips, sorry, it's just that I love absolutely everything about that hairstyle.**

I tried to blink back the tears behind my eyes, but some escaped. I drove on the highway for an, having no place in mind to settle. I get sick of driving and stop at a service station. I jumped out of the car and looked around in the starry, cloudless night. I see a bar. The only way I knew to calm down was to drink my troubles away.

I went into the bar there was hardly anyone there just a couple of girls and a handful of boys.

I went up the Bar and the bartender raised his eyebrow.

"How old are you?"

"18. Here, I've got proof." I said and showed him my driver's license.

"Okey Dokey! What do you want?"

"Ummm… I just want a German Beer, thanks."

"Yeah ok, want ice with it?"

"Yeah, sure thanks."

"Ok. Be back in a bit."

A few minutes later he came back with my Beer with 4 cubes of ice, I gave him $20, I told him to keep the change, he smiled at me and left.

I sipped my beer, stared at the table and tapped my fingertips on the wooden table.

**FOUR'S POV**

I just sat there for hours on end. Girls pulling each other's extensions out, loads trying to go out with me, even a girl or two trying to make out with me but I pushed them all away. I wanted someone who was strong, truthful – but not too truthful like I don't want them being mean like if I met my best friend I don't want her to suddenly just say 'I don't like you' or something– smart, faithful, not too girly or like a drama-queen, beautiful and kind-hearted.

I turned around trying to find someone and just then I set my eyes on the most beautiful girl in the bar or even the whole universe and the heavens. She had long flowing black coloured hair with the ends fading into eccentric blue and purple, striking blue-grey eyes, and she wore a black leather jacket, converse and ripped jeans, with a crystal white shirt, I eyed her necklace and it was a locket with a cross on it, she had 3 ravens on her collar bone and some tattoo on her back.

I watched her closely as she looked around the bar and walked to the bartender, she had some complications and she just showed her some kind of ID or card. He walked off and gave her a beer. It looked a bit big for her petite size, but she just sipped on in bit by bit.

Her eyes met mine and she waved at me and I realized that I had been staring at her for over 5 minutes. I took a sip from my beer to break the awkward tension; she just chuckled silently and shook her head. I walk closer to her leaving 3 seats between us. I need to make her laugh or smile somehow…

"Hi, I'm Four."

"You've gotta be kidding me right?"

"What?"

"Really a number for a name? *slight chuckle* How original."

FOUR: 1

GIRL: 0

"Ok, so tell me, what yours?"

"The name's Six."

"See? There's nothing wrong with having that number for a name is it?"

"Nope." She said popping the 'p' and starts to smile, "So how did you get yours?"

FOUR: 2

SIX: 0

"Huh?"

"Your nickname 'Four' "

"Well, umm… I'm really good at baseball and football and sports and stuff and one year I kept scoring 4 times in every single game and like coach thought that maybe, if my jersey number was 4 I might keep it up for the rest of the year, and at the end of the year I kept it up and my teams got first in all the leagues, cups and competitions we went to… I was called that until I left high school and until now everyone still doesn't know my name or forgot it somehow. What about you?"

"Well, there's a couple of reasons:

4 years ago I beat 6 18-year-old guys in 6 minutes when I was sixteen,

In my school they see how many fears we have and I had one of the lowest which was 6,

And I had six different vehicles…"

"Wow."

"Well, if they try to pick a fight with me, I guess I hate being known as some girl who's pathetic, girly and weak. I sometime do that so I could work on acting cause like when I need to have a different personality if I need it…"

"I like you just as you are, there's no point in changing your personality. Is that a tattoo?" I say pointing at one of her birds

"Yeah… It's three ravens and I've got 1 tattoo on each shoulder and 1 going nearly covering my whole back. What about you? Have you got a tattoo?"

"Yeah 1 on each shoulder, one also covering my whole back and one with words on my forearm."

"What does it say?"

"It says: 'Fear God Alone' don't worry I am not some dude who tries to cover his whole body with piercing or tattoos."

"Yeah same-"

"Where are you staying?" I say cutting her off _TOO EAGER MUCH?_

"Ummm… I'm planning on staying in that Hotel for a day then I'll be off on the road again."

"Where are you going?"

"Dunno... Just going where the road takes me…"

"Well, since I am a gentleman, I insist in taking you to your suite."

"Thanks." She says and starts to giggle a tiny bit.

FOUR: 3

SIX: 0

I followed her to her car and she took out a small suitcase. I walked her over to 'Premier Inn' and we both walk up to the Reception.

"Can I check in please?"

"Yeah sure, let me just see if there are any rooms left, we've had a busy night…" He says and checks the system.

"I'm sorry Miss, the hotel is full-" He starts

"She can stay at mine…"

"Really?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I don't mind…"

"Ok it's settled!" He says and he whispers to Six, but I could hear him, "If he's not as good as he says he is just come back to the reception and ask for 'JASON'" He says.

"In your dreams…" She says and looks away in disgust

"If you're an axe murderer, a rapist or something like that I'll haunt you when I die…"

"Don't worry; I'm no axe murderer…"

"You better not be…" She threatens, "Seriously or else I'll use all the experience I've had from being a:

Black Belt in Karate,

Champion Ex-MMA fighter

And being an American Football Quarter Back in my schools **BOYS **team." She lists and counting with her fingers, bending them so much that it started to go pale.

"Wow… how old are you?"

"18. You?"

"19. You're a bit young to be roaming round aren't you? What? Did your parents kick you out or something?"

"Something like that…" she says frowning

"Mysterious…" I say twiddling my fingers at her face and her frown turns into a giggle.

_YEAH! I'M ON A ROLL! _I think.

FOUR: 4

SIX: 0

We arrive at my suite and I walk her in and carry her suitcase in.

"Big isn't it?"

"Yeah… Do you mind if I just take a shower?"

'Nope!" I say. "It's your second left in the hallway. Need a towel?"

"No thanks, I've got my own."

"Ok."

I say and she grabs her suitcase and takes it over to the bathroom.

I sigh and my phone starts to beep.

CHRISTINA EVANS **(HEADS UP THERE 4 MY BFF!) **

**HIYA!**

Sup

**when u comin? u wer I thought u were comin 2day…**

I MET A GIRL…

**tell me the deets :D**

No.

Jk jk… blond

**Kk Lauren type?**

NOPE

**WHERE IS SHE?! **

Shower.

**Oooohhh! 4 got a galfriend! 4 got a galfriend!**

Shaddup shes commin…

BAIII!

yh

* * *

I lock my phone and she enters in a nightgown.

"Hi."

"Hi!" _DAMN TOO EAGER! _"Do you want me to step outside?"

"Nah, I'll just put my towel over me. Now look away." She says and swirls her index finger.

I turn around while she dresses.

She finished and said "You can turn around now." She's in pajama shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

_WOW THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG NIGHT…_

* * *

**WHATCHA THINK? THANK YOU 'LOVES TO READ ANYTHING' FOR THAT **ONLY **REVIEW YOU POSTED AND I MADE THIS extra LONG JUST FOR YOU! IT TOOK ME 2 DAYS WRITING THIS SOOO... BAII! PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES...**

**-BOOKWORMSRULE02**


End file.
